His Explanation Of My Eyes
by Amby-Rose
Summary: 'Sora...your name it means sky...your eyes are like the sky... he had such a lovely explanation but yet why'd i run'. Sora met Riku at a cliff at the age of 5 and 7, after Riku said something about Sora's eyes Sora ran away, but he soon met him again in highschool 12 years later. What will he do? prequel/sequel To It all changed in winter. May possibly change to rating M.
1. The Explanation

Summary: _sora...your name it means sky...your eyes are like the sky..._ _he had such a lovely explanation but yet why'd i run. _Sora met Riku at a cliff after Riku said something about Sora's eyes Sora ran, but he soon met him again in highschool. What will he do? Sequel To It all changed in winter

Pairing: Soriku, Hints of Akuroku later on.

Warning: This is BoyxBoy so if you don't like don't read.

A/N: I've been meaning to do this for awhile now. This is my soriku side to my Akuroku fanfiction '_it all changed in winter_' which i hope you all enjoyed, if you haven't yet read it then please do i'll put a link at the bottom. Anyway i hope this is good enough and the next chapter will probably skip to highschool.

Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters, except Jasimine and the father are OC's that i made up. The others are owned by Square Enix.

* * *

I, Sora, Five years of age lived what most people would call an average life. I had a mother and a father and a twin brother, Roxas. There was never any reason  
for me to be depressed, but yet i was. I was a messed up five-year old, but I wasn't always I used to be happy. People used to complement on how lively and  
blue my eyes were but that soon disappeared they now looked somewhat dead and dark. I guess it was because of the time i walked in on my dad with another women. I never told my mum, I didn't want to. Also I never cared much for my brother, I mean i love him but I guess I didn't believe that I needed to care so much about him. In fact sometimes i hated him, because he seemed to always be better at something and he was meant to be the younger twin. My mother, Jasmine, was a beautiful women she was always so nice but she soon stop talking around the same time i stopped being happy.

It was Autumn a season i for some reason loved, the beautiful trees riding of their leaves. It wasn't ever to warm or to cold i guess that's why I loved it so much. But autumn was coming to an end and winter was to start soon meaning it wasn't too long till the next year and i had to start school. I didn't really want to be around people, I didn't like talking to them unless they were family but even then I hardly talked. I finally woke up it seemed to be around seven in the morning. I looked over to where my brother was sleeping his blonde spikes peeking out from his blanket.  
"There's no need to wake him up" I said to myself whilst getting out from under my covers. I walked out to the corridor and down to the bathroom. I got out  
my small tooth-brush and started to clean my teeth whilst looking at my reflection. There they were my dead eyes; I kind of liked them this way more. i looked up to see my messy brown hair. It wasn't messy because off sleeping it always was messy, random spikes going in a somewhat star way. I don't know why my hair is like that it just is. I finished brushing my teeth and sighed as I made my way down stairs and towards the kitchen where a bowl of cereal awaited me. My mother was standing in the kitchen sipping on a glass of orange juice and looking off into the distance. She seemed to be off with the fairies. I went to talk to her but i realised she probably wouldn't bother answering. I looked over to the coach to see a man lying on it, it was my father. He probably had just gotten back from his night shift. I sat at the bench to eat my breakfast. Just as I picked the spoon up I saw Roxas coming down stairs. He smiled at me hoping that i may just acknowledge him today. I didn't. I always think that I'm being cruel to him but I'm like this with most people. Roxas came and sat next to me to also eat his breakfast.  
"Good morning" He greeted me. I could tell that he wanted me to answer, but if i did he could be surprised and I couldn't deal with excitement right now. I just kind of gave him a small smile and continued eating my cereal.

I finally finished eating and went up stairs. I couldn't do much because I was five. I sat in my room with some toys that i had lying around and started to play  
with them. It was always calming to play and act like a normal five-year old. But soon Roxas came up and i didn't want to get in his way so i decided I'd just  
sneak out. I walked slowly down the road the cold wind starting to pick up. I walked to a nearby forest and walked into it without thought. I don't know why  
but i got this sudden need to run, run to a place where i felt like someone would be waiting just for me. I finally ran out to a clear area, actually it was a cliff  
and sitting down looking out to the distance was a boy. He had short silver hair. I started to walk closer to him keeping silent as i didn't want to bother him.  
The sliver head looked at me he had lovely eyes. They were like a blue-green colour kind of like a turquoise. I suddenly realised i was staring at him.  
"S-sorry" I quickly apologised and turned around to walk away.  
"Wait" His voice stopped me. What did he want? "Come sit with me" it was more of an order than I question so I did as I was told. We both sat there in silence for awhile.  
"I should go" I said and started to get up. The boy grabbed my shirt to stop me. He looked at me in a pleading way; it seemed he didn't want to be alone. I  
had to stay so i did. "I'm Riku" Riku finally introduced himself to me.  
"I'm Sora" I replied in a quiet tone. Riku gave me a small smile and looked back out to the distance.  
"Sky..." Riku said to himself.  
"Hmm?" I asked, i didn't quite understand why he said 'sky' all of a sudden.  
"Your name. It means sky in Japanese correct?" Riku looked back at me with a bit of a questioning look.  
"Does it really?" I actually didn't know my name meant that, it was actually nice to know. Riku looked into my eyes I was kind of scared he stare was scary.  
"W-what?" i stuttered.  
"Your eyes are like the sky. Right now they are cloudy and the sun is covered up and it looks quite dark but soon the clouds will move and the sun will finally be shining brightly again." I really loved Riku explanation of my eyes, it was something I don't think I would ever forget. For some reason I don't know why i  
got up and ran away. Maybe it was because i was afraid that someone understood me better then I did or maybe i was more scared of how smart Riku really  
was and how much he knew about me already.

I ran home to find out that we were moving because of something to do with dads work. Soon enough I forgot about Riku, the one with the lovely explanation of my dead eyes.

* * *

Short Fanfiction is short. Sorry i'll try to make them longer in the Future. Reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoyed at the next chapter should hopefully be up soon.

s/8516416/1/It-all-changed-in-winter


	2. Second Encounter

Summary: _sora...your name it means sky...your eyes are like the sky..._ _he had such a lovely explanation but yet why'd i run. _Sora met Riku at a cliff after Riku said something about Sora's eyes Sora ran, but he soon met him again in highschool. What will he do? Sequel To It all changed in winter

Pairing: Soriku, Hints of Akuroku later on.

Warning: This is BoyxBoy so if you don't like don't read.

A/N: I'm sorry this took me awhile. i pretty much wrote all this just then so may be a bit rushed. Also i'm not to sure if i made it longer or not. The reason that this took awhile is because i was away at a wedding for a week. My family made it better and we all took over the dance floor (aurntys,uncles,cousins,cousins friend/boy friends/girl friends, mother, father, sister, sister friend) Yeah so we're pretty cool people (but my cousis new wife and her family probably thinks we're weird now ha.) So agian sorry and i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters!

* * *

He had such a lovely explanation but yet why did I run, and now I moved away to probably never see him again...or so I thought. I had just turned seventeen, and I was still the same as ever. I still ignored my brother and I still had my dead eyes. I started my way down the path towards my school. It was Winter so school was going to end soon. I just had to put up with the terrible place for a little while longer then I would be able to get off on holidays. I finally made it to the front gate yawning as I made my way through. Suddenly my eyes caught someone with sliver hair, the sliver hair the looked awfully familiar. I had an terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just quickly made my way to class trying to forget about seeing the sliver hair, I mean it could be anyone right? I sat down in my cold seat my elbows on the table and my hand supporting my head. Soon enough the class room filled up with people, something I hated far to much. The teacher Mrs...something walked in and sat at her desk and started marking the roll. There was a knock that was heard and everyone's attention went to the person who stood at the door. I didn't look, there was no need to, but then I heard his voice. The voice that had explained my eyes in such a beautiful way.  
"Hello, I'm Riku. I just moved here not to long ago, I hope I can fit in here" Riku introduced himself in a polite matter, but the tone of his voice didn't sound like he wanted to talk.  
"Riku you can take the seat next to Sora" I really wish the teacher had not said that. I wanted to run away but at the same time I really wanted to speak with him again. Riku's lovely Turquoise eyes looked at me, He smiled as he took a seat next to me. He looked at the front concentrating on working. I started to look at him, his short silver hair was now long. It didn't look like he had cut it at all since we were last together. He also seemed to be quite tall and thin, did he eat much? or was he just like that? I couldn't ask him something like that. I really wan-no needed to talk to Riku again but I had to wait till we could be alone. I looked to the front and decided I'd actually work for once.  
The next two hours were unbearable. Time went so slow. I started to make my way through the large crowd of people. It was something I wouldn't usually do, but I needed to find him. I noticed out the corner of my eye the long silver hair. He was sitting alone doing nothing at all, he looked like he was waiting. I started to make my way out the crowd and towards him. I suddenly felt the same feeling I had on the day I had first met Riku. The feeling to run, why did I get this feeling? it's like I was connected with Riku. I finally found myself standing behind Riku looking at the ground.  
"R-Riku?" I crocked out, it seemed my voice really wasn't used to working. Riku didn't answer me instead he got out his lunch and began nibbling on some crackers. I stood where I was awkwardly.  
"I-I'm sorry! you must be the wrong person!" I yelled out thinking it might be my way to get out of the awkward situation. I turned around to run away but...  
"Wait" his voice stopped me. "Come sit with me" he was obviously doing this on purpose, it was horrible but nice that he was saying exactly what he did that day at the cliff.  
I sat down next to him. He began eating again, we sat in silence. I couldn't stand it.  
"I-I should go" I accidentally repeated what I said on the day of our first meeting. He held my hand making sure I wouldn't leave. I felt my cheeks warm up slightly as they turned a light pink.  
"I missed you" he said...wait what? h-he missed me! he hardly knew me! "Why'd you leave? I wanted you to be my first friend" Riku whispered. He was weird, really weird, but so was I.  
"I'm sorry! I've really wanted to meet you again too but I moved." I tried my hardest to act calm, to act like I was normal. I looked to Riku and forced a smile. "I'm really sorry. will you forgive me for running away?" I sounded childish but if I did that I just might just sound happy. Riku looked me in the eyes and gave me a saddened look. It's then that I noticed he could tell I wasn't happy that I wasn't normal. I quickly hid my eyes with may hands and looked away. "Don't look me in the eyes! It's weird!" I yelled out.  
"When will the sun come out" He said looking up at the grey sky. He then looked to me noticing my confused look. "I mean you"  
"what do you mean!" I then realised at that point I had been easily talking to Riku, it seemed that he was the only person I could do that with. Riku was special, maybe he was the one sent to help me. Maybe god had finally started feeling sorry for me and he sent someone, who I could have to save me from being swallowed by this cold, dark world. Riku realised I was thinking.  
"What are you thinking about?" he voice pulled me back to the horrible thing called reality.  
"Can we hang out this afternoon?" I didn't want to answer his question and I wanted to talk to Riku more, I wanted to become friends with him. No. I needed to become friends with him.  
"Sure" Riku went back to his food as I sat next to him awkwardly. I started to fiddle with things around me. I heard Riku chuckle and suddenly blushed, I didn't understand why I had blushed. Soon enough the bell finally rang. I wanted to get through school quickly so that I could get away from all the annoying beings and be with the only person I was okay to be with, the person I was also afraid of.

Like always school was horrible. Annoying people who interrupt the teacher continually during class. Paper being throw around. Girls screaming and squealing at apparently hot guys on their phone. I was just glad to be out even though I would have to come back to all of it tomorrow. I was on my way to meet Riku at the gate so I could go somewhere, anywhere with him. But I guess that would have to wait because I had just banged into someone and found myself falling backwards down to the ground. My head hit the ground. The last image I saw was a blurry imaged of my brother. I awoke in the school infirmary, I didn't even know they would still have a nurse here. I quickly sat up feeling very dizzy as I did so.  
"Be careful!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Roxas, Riku was sitting beside him. It was then that I remembered why I was in the infirmary. I realised that I had a bandage around my head obviously covering a wound I now had.  
"I'm sorry, Sora!" Roxas apologised. I wasn't to sure if I should answer him, it's not like Roxas would expect me to.  
"Why aren't you talking to your brother Sora?" Riku asked with curiosity. How did he know that Roxas was my brother? Roxas must have told him whilst I was sleeping. but how was I to answer Riku's question.  
"Ah..." was all that escaped my mouth. I couldn't talk so freely anymore, not while Roxas or anyone was around. It was only Riku and Riku alone. The nurse came in.  
"Oh you're awake" He said. Thank god! He came in just at the right time. "Well you seem to be alright. You can go home now"  
I started to get out of the bed and Riku came over to come and help me out. I thanked the nurse and all three of us walked out. I found it awkward being around Roxas. I knew that he thought I hated him, he probably thought that I hated him more now that this had happened, but really this situation was my fault because I wasn't looking.  
"I think I'll go on ahead. Bye" Roxas then started to walk away. I guess he also felt awkward in that situation. Me and Riku walked in silence awhile after that. I finally realised he never said where we going to.  
"R-Riku? Where are we going?" after I asked that Riku suddenly stopped. "What?"  
"I don't know where we're going." Riku admitted. I stood there for a while processing what Riku had just said.  
"WHAT!" I yelled out. "Then where the hell are we?" I again yelled. Riku sighed.  
"don't worry we couldn't have gone that far." That made me slightly relieved.

It had been an hour or two and we for some reason couldn't find our way back. I spent most of the day yelling at Riku till we finally sat down somewhere. We talked for a while and I finally laughed again for the first time in who knows how many years. We soon found out the place where we sat was the back of the school. apparently we never did wander off to far, we laughed at ourself and decided to call it a night.  
"Be careful on your way home Sora" Riku yelled out.  
"I will. You be careful to. I don't want to found out tomorrow you died from a car accident." I replied and Riku chuckled. He waved goodbye and so did I and we went out separate ways for the night. I knew that I could finally be normal and happy as long as Riku was around.

* * *

SO SO SO! HOW WAS IT?! GOOD?! SORA OBVIOUSLY LOVES RIKU RIGHT? HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW YET!...but when will he realise.

I'd like to please ask for you to review this story because I'm not to sure how it's going. Also thank you AmutoisLove for being so amazing and keeping my spirits up by review and favoriting not only this but It all changed in winter too. Thank you all for reading. I hope to get a new one out soon and I'll try to make sure that there not weeks apart.

Amby Rose~

Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters, except Jasimine and the father are OC's that i made up. The others are owned by Square Enix.


	3. Smiling and Laughing

**A/N: Hey! I decided to go slower with this one so it doesn't sound to rush (because of some advice i got on DA). This is actually probably more of a filler more things will happen soon. I'll explain more down below. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS. NOR TO I OWN THE NAME Mc Donalds...okay you can read now.**

* * *

It had been about a week since I had came across Riku again. It seemed that our friendship was going along well, but I still couldn't get away from depression. I guess it wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. It also saddened me to see how disappointed Riku was when he looked me in the eye. It was harsh and hard to keep going along like this. I just had to continue trying, for Riku.

sudden light hit my eyes. I began to sir in my sleep. '_five more minutes_' I told myself not wanting to get up from the comfortable bed. It was the weekend so I didn't have to be up early, but I had made plans with Riku for the day. I gave up on trying to sleep as the sun just didn't move away. I slowly slid myself out of my bed and walked sluggishly over to the door. I yawned and stretched as I walked out to the corridor, suddenly I noticed my brother's blonde's spikes coming from his room. I decided to walk casually past him and he did the same. Roxas still felt bad for hitting in to me, I wanted to say 'it's alright' but the words wouldn't escape. I walked into the bathroom and stood looking at the mirror for awhile, looking myself over. Looking to see if there was a change. None. I began to brush my teeth in a slow matter. I was tired, really tired.

I finally finished and went back into my room to change into something more suitable for the day. I slid on a pair of tight black jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

I started to search my wardrobe for my blue jacket. I couldn't find it.

"Where could it be?" I yelled beginning to chuck random pieces of clothing out the way. I stormed out my room and towards the laundry. I began to search there to doing the same actions I had before in my room. Nothing. I again stormed out into the hallway but began to slow down as I came to my brother's room.

The door was open so I decided to peek in. Empty and safe to walk in. I silently began to search Roxas' room. From the corner of my eye I caught something blue. '_there_,' and yes it was, '_my blue jacket_'. I guess mum had put it in with Roxas' washing. I walked out putting my jacket on and back to my room. I was thankful to not of been caught in Roxas' room, that would of been a nightmare. I grabbed my phone and search for the name 'Riku'. It wasn't too hard to find as I only had the contacts 'mother' 'father' and of course 'Riku'. I began to text making multiply mistakes as I wasn't used to texting.

'_Hey._

_I was just wondering what time we were going out to day._

_-Sora_'

I sighed and laid down on my bed. Suddenly a charm was heard and my phone lit up.

'_Hi._

_I was thinking now._

_I'm waiting outside your house for you._

_-Riku_'

WAIT WHAT? HOW? he didn't even know where I lived. Did he stalk me home one day? I quickly ran down the stairs and outside into the freezing cold air. I looked around. I finally saw his silver hair. I decided I'd just sneak up on him. I started to crawl through my garden and towards where Riku was standing outside the gate. I quickly poked my fingers into Riku's sides making him jump. I fell back laughing, holding my stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Riku shot me a glare.

"Not funny Sora." The sliverette was not impressed with my action.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry." I tried to act serious but giggled a little after. Riku smiled, I'm sure it was because he was glad to see me happy.

"Hurry up and come around so we can leave." Riku ordered. I got up.

"I just need to get a few things. Stay here, Okay?" I was serious; I didn't want Riku coming into my house. I didn't want him being in such a horrible environment. Riku nodded. I wasn't too sure to trust that answer but I did anyway.

I quickly made my way up the stairs and towards my room. I grabbed my phone and some money shoving both into my pockets. I again made my way back down stairs only to find Riku and my...mother talking? Since when did she do that?

I made my way over to the pair giving Riku a questioning look. I couldn't talk, or if I tried it wouldn't come out right. I stood next to Riku giving him a look that said '_can we go_?' Riku gave me a nod in reply.

"It was nice talking to you ma'am" Riku stood giving my mum a smile and turning away. I could hear my mum murmur something; I think she said 'have a nice day'. I missed the days when me and my mum talked all the time.

Riku and I started our Trip towards town. It took as awhile as we decided to get there by foot instead of taking a bus.

"So what were you talking to my mum about?" I asked, I was curious as to how he even managed to get her to speak.

"Nothing really. She doesn't really talk, does she?" Riku asked. He was correct, very much correct. I nodded.

"She never speaks, I don't know how you would even get her to tell you her name."

"Well she just invited me in and spoke a little too me about you and that's all." Riku admitted. I still found it surprising but I decided to not ask any more questions.

We finally arrived at town and were in a nearby Mc' Donald's. In front of me lay a large coke, Big Mac box and large fries box. I had finished it all in the short time of five minutes, as Riku had ordered nothing and sat there watching me gobble my food down. I was surprised I wasn't as big as a house yet, I always ate so much. But it seemed Riku ate to less. He was so thin. I started to look him up and down. Really thin. Riku was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I had forgotten he'd been watching me.

"I-I'm Sorry!" I yelled out my apology.

"You were looking at how thin I was?" Riku questioned.

"No!..." I started but noticed Riku knew I was lying "Yeah I was."

Riku smiled. "Yeah. I guess I just don't gain weight." that was a lie. I could tell. No one could be that thin by just 'not gaining weight'. I knew he didn't eat, and I believed it was my younger self's fault. I began to sip on my coke with an obvious sadden look. I heard Riku stand from his seat to come and kneel next to me. I looked to the side not moving my head. Riku was staring at me, studying me.

"W-what?" I looked away my cheeks turning a light pink.

"You saw through my lie, but why did that make you so sad?" he asked. It was a dumb question, it was obvious why I was sad.

"Because I care about you!...also I think that it may be my fault" I muttered the last bit, but I think he still heard.

"it's not!" He yelled. It scared me, he never really yelled at me before. I looked at him, obvious shock seen in my eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just I don't want you blaming things on yourself."

I faked a smile and said "Alright."

The day went through so quickly, it was really fun. I would love to spend my days like this every day, but I knew something soon would have to come ruin it all. I knew life wasn't this easy. But for the meantime I wanted to just spend as much time as I can like this. Smiling and laughing.

* * *

**So was this better? is it a little less rushed? well hopefully it's better. **

**Okay so i just want to warn you we are nearing the next year in the story, meaning it's nearly time for the accident (if you haven't read It all changed in winter still, how are you even understanding the story) so more will be happening soon trust me. Hopefully i can also make it sadder.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE I REALLY DO ENJOY REVIEWS. ALSO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TO BE TOLD WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTERS UP!**

**thank you~**

**Amby Rose~**


	4. The Accident

**A/N:Well hello...I actually don't know how long it's been since I last uploaded, but I freaked out and wrote most of this yesterday. So pretty much I'm sorry and I hope this is alright. Enjoy**

**Warning: BoyxBoy.  
**

**Pairing: Soriku hints of Akuroku later on.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARCTERS/KINGDOM HEARTS!  
**

* * *

It was winter and the start of the next year, first day of my last year of high school. Like always I had gone ahead of Roxas to avoid bumping into him. It was around...I took my phone out of my pocket checking the time...6:00am. School wouldn't start for another two hours, but it was better to be early rather than late.

I finally had reached the shut gates of the school, I knew they wouldn't be open, but they should be open soon. I sat down leaning on the brick wall and closed my eyes. I was tried; sleep wasn't something I got much of. I suddenly felt the presence of someone in front of me. I smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey...Riku" I opened my eyes while I was talking. And as I had predicted it was the slivette.

"Hi, Sora" He smiled at me. "You do realise you're an hour and a half early." and by what Riku had just told me I must have dozed off for half an hour.

"Yeah. Just didn't feel like waiting at home any longer." I let out a small laugh. "How about you? You're early too, ya know?"

"I'm always here early. I don't have any real reason though" Riku shuffled his body so he could sit next to me. We sat in silence for half an hour till we finally heard the creaking noises of the gates opening. Riku stood and offered me a hand. I smiled and grasped onto his hand and was pulled to my feet.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

We walked inside and found ourselves sitting at the table we always sat at during break. Soon enough it became eight and the bell rang and we both made our way to roll call. It was at that point I got a really bad feeling. I tried to brush it off but it wouldn't go.

"Roxas." I thought out loud. Riku looked at me. He had taken the seat next to me like always.

"What?" he questioned in a quite tone.

"something happened to Roxas!" I was in a panic and I also probably sounded stupid, but I guess it was one of those things they say about twins, how they can feel things from the other. Everyone in the class were looking at me and whispering things. I stood and walked out of the class of whispers and into the hall. Taking a deep breath I tried to process my thoughts. "Nothing could have happened Sora, you might just be having weird thoughts. It's okay. Nothing happened." I thought out loud in a quiet voice. Nothing hap-

I realised a lady was running towards where I was standing with a worriful expression.

"Sora?" She asked me, obviously out of breath.

"Yes?"

No! no, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening!

I found myself running through the white corridors of the hospital, trying to find where...he was. I hadn't stopped at the receptionist and didn't even remember how I got past. I had to wait till after school, they told me that once I got to the hospital he should have been patched up, the best they could do. I collided into someone's back and fall to the ground. The person in front of me knelt down to look at me at eye level. It was a man, a doctor.

"I-I..." like always I couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry." The doctor apologised with a smile. I couldn't smile back, I was still in shock. "Are you alright? what room are you looking for?" He asked me.

"R-Roxas...My brother" I managed to squeak out.

"Oh..." He stood up and helped me to my feet. "This way".

I followed the doctor to a small room where Roxas laid. He looked like he was in a horrible condition. He had many things that were hooked up to him. Something that breathed for him, Something that showed his heart rate. He also had bandages and a cast on one leg. I fell to my knees at the sight of my brother like this.

"I'm sorry" I whispered at first but continued to get louder. "I'M SORRY!" now in tears I was looking to the ground. "This is my fault Roxas, I'm Sorry!" I was choking on my sobs. "I should have been with you, I should have been a nice brother, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Roxas!" I felt someone hand on my shoulder. It was the doctor who I had bumped into a few minutes ago.

"do you want to come sit next to him? or would you like me to take you out to the waiting room, to calm down?" The doctor asked me in a calm and collected tone, he had obviously seen many people like this before.

I shakily stood and tried to walk over to Roxas only to fall back down again.

"Here I'll help you." The man offered and pulled me to my feet and led me to Roxas' side. I looked at my brother's face, he looked so calm, like he was having a nice dream.

"Roxas..." I whispered and went into tears again. The doctor started to rub my back in a calming way. Sudden footsteps were heard and seemed to stop at the door. I looked behind to find Riku standing at the door. I hadn't told him what had happened and I didn't know how he found out, but I was glad he was here.

"Sora." he seemed angry and worried. "Why didn't you tell me your brother..." Riku stopped has he noticed Roxas. He didn't continue talking.

"I'm Sor-" a felt the warmth of Riku's arms around me. He was hugging me. At that I went into tears again.

"Riku! Why'd this happen? what did he ever do wrong to deserve this? what if he dies?" I was blurting out so many questions, ones I knew Riku couldn't answer. I heard the doctor stand and walk out the door. I started to grip my nails, pulling at Riku's shirt. "Why?" I repeated at least ten times.

"Sora..." he finally spoke to me. "...It's alright. He's alright. Everything 'will' be alright." Riku was obviously trying to calm me down. Riku pulled me away so he could look me in my dark, blood-shot eyes. I took a deep breath and smiled the best I could.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Are you alright now?"

I faked a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine and dandy."

Riku laughed at me and then his attention went to my brother's body.

"Has the doctor given you any information yet?" Riku asked keeping his gaze on Roxas. I shook my head in response. Riku sighed.

We sat in the white room for oven an hour, in silence. Just sitting there looking at Roxas and hoping he'd be fine, that everything will be fine. The doctor finally came into the room, as he had thought I would defiantly be calm by now.

"I've come to tell you some information about the accident and your brother's condition." I nodded. "Well first of, like you must already know, your brother, Roxas, was in a car accident. It happened around 8:10am and was quite a major accident. We believe that both the driver nor Roxas weren't looking and the car just collided front on into your brother. The driver was not injured in anyway but as you can see your brother was. When we got to him he seemed to be awake, but not really...there...We immediately realised that he had quite a deep gash on his head and his leg was broken. All Roxas said was..." the doctor stopped has he believed I needed to prepare myself for what I was going to be told next. "...'tell Sora I'm sorry and I love him.'" I immediately went into tears. I could tell Roxas thought he wasn't going to come back. The man watched as Riku comforted me the best he could.

"Can you tell me about his condition, please?" I asked once I calmed.

"Yes. We believe Roxas is in a coma. As of yet no one can tell if he'll be waking up soon, but we do have hope."

"Could he die?" I looked at the doctor in a serious matter. I wanted the truth.

"...y-yes, but we have doubt that will happen!" He panicked.

"Thank you. You can leave now, please."

The doctor left giving me a quick apology as he did so. Riku noticed that I had began to shake and quickly grasped my hands.

"It's going to be alright Sora. Everything will be fine, just don't worry." I knew Riku was upset to. This whole incident was really bad timing, as I had just begun to feel happy. I think Riku was more upset about my eyes. The covered sun. That they would never become normal. I was snapped back away from dream land when I felt Riku's cold hands cup my face.

"R-Riku?" Stuttering his name I looked him in the eyes. He quickly removed his hands and looked away with an obvious blush.

"Sorry."

After that the room went into complete silence again. It never went away. We both ended up staying the whole night. With the blind hope we'd wake up to Roxas' smiling face.

* * *

**So was it alright? I don't know much about hospitals (eventhoughmydadsanurse) So i'm sorry if any information is wrong, i'm just using my imationation and any information i had. So if you liked it or disliked it please tell me in the reviews. Favorite if you enjoy and Follow to know when the next chapter is out.**

**Thankyou~  
**

**Amby-Rose~  
**


	5. Hurting and Losing

**WARNING: SELF-HARM IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. I DO KNOW THAT SELF-HARM IS A SERIOUS ISSUE MOSTLY AMONG TEENAGERS. BUT MOST OF THIS FF HAS BEEN BASED AROUND/FILLED WITH HINTS OR STRAIGHT OUT SAID PROBLEMS AROUND TEENAGERS OR OTHERS (not sure if i make sense but the fic has included so far: eating disorders [Riku] and depression [Sora]) ALSO IT CONTAINS HINTS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITIES (sadly no soriku yet) IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE PM OR REVIEW AND I CAN GIVE YOU THE JIFF.  
**

**A/N: yeah, like I said, this chapter contains self-harm which I understand is a serious matter. I hope I have explained it in a way that make sense, but as I myself haven't ever done or been in any situation that contains self-harm it make sound off. I will talk to you more down below.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

It never happened. We awoke only to find out that they believed he wasn't getting out of his coma any time soon. He was in to bad of a condition, and I didn't want him to wake up to pain anyway. I continued to go to school, but ditch class most the time to sit by myself in the court-yard. In a dark closed in area. It's where I would think, think about all the possibilities. I noticed that my eyes had started to get darker. It was like that any moment I could just break. Shatter. One more problem and I'd be gone. Riku was the only one who could keep me here. The only one who was in any way able to comfort me. Riku was the only friend I ever had, so he was the first person I cared about. I guess that is why we is the only one I can allow myself to be comforted by.

It had already been two months since the accident. Two long and terrible months. My mother spent all of her time with my brother. I had walked in on her once cussing and crying. I had never seen her like that, and i don't want to have to again. Today I decided to have the day off without telling my father. I don't believe he would care if i ever went to school again. He didn't care about anyone really in my family anymore. I don't think him and my mother have really been the same together for a while. Sometimes they used to act like it was all alright, but it wasn't.

It was eleven in the morning and I had just awoken and was making my way down the stairs. I walked into the small kitchen looking through the pantry. Nothing. Closing the door I started to walk over to my parent's bedroom looking for dad. I knocked once only to get no answer. Typical. Because it was talking through a door I thought that he would be easy, so I decided to do just that.  
"Hey? Dad? You awake? I just wanted some money to go grocery shopping." I exclaimed but again no answer. A sudden noise came from inside the room. It was a feminine noise. Again the sound was made, this time more clearer.  
"Ah...-eels so G-good"  
My eye's went wide. My father was in there with another women, clearly doing _it_. I was frozen.  
I heard knocks at the door but could not move from the spot i sat at, listening to the moans and groans of a women i did not know of. I felt the presence of someone behind me and soon the warmth of their body around me. There head rested on my shoulder and began to whisper into my ear.  
"sora. You have to get up...it's alright just stop listening." The voice clearly belonged to Riku. I stood shakily and with the help of the sliverette I made it to the coach.  
"Are you alright?" Riku asked rubbing my back. "You can cry if you need to."  
I didn't answer. Just sat there staring of into the distance.  
"Riku? I've seen my father do that before, back when I was four." I admitted to him. "I didn't quite understand back then, but I knew it wasn't something he should be doing." I looked down to the ground taking a sharp breath. "Just hearing it now finally made me understand that things weren't alright with my family. And I think my mother knows this and that's why she is like she is." I looked back up and to Riku. "But it's alright. I needed to know this." Smiling I hugged Riku and stood up. "Now should you be at school Riku."  
"I can't leave you alone after such a massive event as just happened. I don't want you hurting yourself while I'm gone."  
"I won't. I promise." lying i put my pinkie out. Riku sighed and hooked his own pinkie around mine and shook.  
"Okay, then I'll leave. You be careful and come to school tomorrow."  
I nodded and Riku left me. I sat there for a while. Thinking. Contemplating. Wondering. What if i did hurt myself. I could just run up to the bathroom right now and hurt myself. I did deserve this, I was apart of the problem. I'm the one who created the misery in this household. It was all...me.

I now sat in the bathroom. A razor in one hand and in the other a picture of me and Riku. They were my two decisions.  
If I choice Riku then I would not have scars that I would have to explain. I wouldn't break a promise with Riku. I wouldn't have to hurt myself. But I would be left with the grief and misery and be left with thinking it was my fault. I would slowly die from the inside and soon finally shatter.  
If I choice Self-Harm then I would have scars to explain and I would have broken a major promise and I would have hurt myself. But I would be able to let go of the grief and misery and maybe be able to forget, everything.  
It was such a simple choice. I knew which one I was going to choose. Looking at the picture my eyes started to fill with tears.  
"I'm so sorry Riku, for breaking a promise. But don't worry I won't kill myself..." I stopped. Thinking that I head finished the sentence, but deep down knowing I really haven't.  
".

.

.

at least now yet."  
I picked up the razor and started to cut my pure white, virgin skin. Bright red blood appearing. I stopped and looked at the red liquid for a while. Trying to let go of my pain and only think of the pain of the cuts. I heard the sounds a load footsteps coming towards the room a sat in. Just like before I became frozen. panicking.  
The door suddenly flew open. I looked up to see Riku. I straight away knew this was a bad decision. He looked down to see my wrist.  
"Y-you...what about...the promise?" Riku fell to his knees and help my wrist. "I'll help you clean yourself up and then we need to talk about this." I could tell Riku was trying his hardest not to cry. Another thing that was my fault. Riku got some tissues and wiped some blood away and then started to tend to the cut.  
"Riku, I'm sorry." My voice was quite but still able to be heard. Riku didn't answer.

Soon enough he was done and he had wrapped a bandage around my wrist.  
"Come sit on your bed Sora." Riku ordered and I did as I was told.  
"Riku, I'm really, really s-"  
"Sora, let me talk." I immediately closed my mouth. "I knew you were going to do this. I knew because I could see that you were starting to break down. But I was hoping I would be able to save you before it happened, but then what just happened, happened."  
"Riku I'm sorry...I did think about not doing it but then I thought of the reason I should. It just over powered the reason a shouldn't."  
"I don't know how the reasons over powered me! how they over powered the promise!" Riku raised his voice at me.  
"I'm sor-"  
"Stop saying you're sorry sora. Because you've already done it and..." you stopped and ran out the room, closing the door. "Let's just stop being friends, just for a little while, while we both calm ourselves down." Riku said through the door. I heard his footsteps getting further and further away until they were gone. He was gone. What was I meant to do now? the only think, one, that was keeping me going was now gone. It was my fault. Riku now was all upset, disappointed and it was my fault. My family was all broken and it was my fault. My brother was in a coma and it was my fault. I was being sucked into darkness and it was all my fault. Everything.  
I finally knew what I had to do, but that involved some sort of transportation.

* * *

**So how did I do? okay? hopefully. sorry i was always planning for this so please do no get angry at me. But sora and riku were starting to get closer but...i guess Riku has some of his own problems and can't always comfort sora with everything. I'm not to sure if you can tell what is going to happen next, but it involves a place with a forest behind and in an open area. THAT'S MY ONLY HINT! also i didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, so i'm not too sure if anyone read it...  
SO PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TO BE TOLD WHEN A NEW CHAPTER HAS COME OUT.**


	6. Back to the Cliff

**A/N: Well now that Christmas is over and I stopped being lazy i finally wrote the next chapter. I'm really sorry but yeah I hope you like this, and i hope you had a nice Christmas or what ever you celebrate on that day. Happy Holidays and i will shut up for now!**

Warning: I suck at writing sad things but this does contain Sora having suicidal thoughts. Also boyxboy hehe~ 

* * *

I was on bus. Driving down the cold, dark roads, going towards a place that was all to familiar. Going to the place I wanted to be.

.  
Going to the place were I had decided I wanted to die. There was no need for me. Riku hated me because of what I did to myself. Roxas was going to die because of me. There was no need for a selfish, annoying human like me. I looked outside Window watching how fast the bus was going, watching as the trees went past. It was calming and it allowed me to just sort through my thoughts. There was not much to think about as I had already decided what I was going to do.  
I sighed and closed my eyes as I was a little tired. As soon as I did so Riku face popped into my head. I tried to get rid of the memory of his face, I didn't want him disturbing me right now. But soon the dream turned into something i couldn't control. Riku and I inches away from kissing. But then i felt my body jerk back as the bus came to a sudden stop. I slowly opened my eyes and the bus driver turned around to face me.  
"You getting off mate?"  
I looked outside to realize there was sunlight, I must have fallen asleep. Nodding i stood up and made my way to the exit of the bus.  
"Have a nice day, lad."  
I turned around to smile at the man. "Thank you..." the doors began to shut. "...It'll be my last" and then the doors shut. "Aw...I didn't get to tell him to have a nice one too." I frowned and then laughed at myself. I laughed. Without anyone's help. Maybe i had got to the point where i was pitying myself for being so sad. Yeah that must have been it.

I walked down the familiar streets of my old town, soon stopping at my old house, now abandoned. It seemed no one had lived there for at least 10 years. Smiling I began to walk to the entrance of my old home and soon was standing in the lounge room. I looked side to side. It really was abandoned. Well most of the town was deserted, it was only a small town. No one really lived there all those years ago either. I sat down on the dusty, wooden floor and pulled out a lunch box filled with snacks. It may had been morning but I didn't plan on staying around till the afternoon. I began to eat as I thought back on the dream I had in the bus. 'why did I dream of something like that?' I thought, 'Why would I have a dream about kissing Riku? He's just a friend.' I layed back as i was now finished eating.  
"Should I go now?" I thought out load. I was making a joke of it now, just so I could smile for the last day of my life.

I walked slowly down the road, the cold wind starting to pick up. I walked to a nearby forest and walked into it...without thought. It was far to familiar. I felt a sudden jerk in my chest, as i began to try to hold back tears.  
"Pull yourself together Sora" I told myself. Quickly gain composure i again walked through the forest. The forest that was only filled with trees and the only noise heard was the leaves swaying in the wind. I let out a shaky breath. Sudden need to run came to me. I needed to get there quickly, to that place. I could see the light of the exit of the forest. Quickly passing through I found myself in a clear area, actually it was a cliff. I saw a boy in the distance, a boy with silver hair.  
"Umm..."  
The boy turned around smiling at me.  
"R-Riku?"  
The boy soon disappeared into nothingness, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Older Riku, with a sadden expression. But again this was just a vision. I was going mad, mad with guilt. Falling to my knees I began to scream, scream as load as my voice could go. I don't know how or why, but again I soon gained composure.  
"I...I just need to get this over with." I slowly walked closer to the edge. "...Then I'll feel no pain."  
I was now inches away from the edge, and soon was one step away from falling off. I smiled looking at the distance. Then I looked to the cloudy sky.  
"I'm sorry Riku, but lets just face it, the sun will never come out."  
A tear began to make its way down my cheek, as i was just about to jump.  
"SORA!" A scream of my name was heard from behind me. I quickly turned around with shock.  
"Ri-" i misplaced my steps and began to trip. At that moment everything went silent. I could see Riku screaming, but i couldn't hear. It was all slow. My life flashed past my eyes. Everything, good and bad. And then Riku, His smiling face. No i couldn't die!  
I was about to fall of a cliff, but my hand was quickly grasped, and I was pulled and was now lying on top of Riku.  
"Ri...ku..." I hugged my arms around Riku tightly. "Riku!" I yelled, again beginning to cry. "I'm sorry!"  
"Sora." He then also wrapped his arms around me. "I thought I was going to lose you then!"  
I then also heard Riku crying, I never heard him cry before. I pushed myself up to look at Riku. Those beautiful turquoise eyes filled with liquid, his pale skin now stained with tears. Another thing that was my fault, but I didn't feel bad anymore, all I thought about was how pretty the boy was underneath me. Riku had been staring at me, watching me. I began to lean closer to Riku. I'm not quite sure why I had the feeling to, but I kissed Riku. I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid of what Riku was thinking, but still i didn't pull away. I soon felt Riku kissing back, i guess the shock went away. But I pulled away when Riku began to kiss back as i felt embarrassed. I sat next to Riku, not daring to look in his face. My face was warm, I probably looked like a tomato.  
"I like you, Sora" I heard Riku blurt out. Quickly turning around, shocked expression on my face.  
"I-I like you too, Riku, you're a great friend." I tried to get rid of the embarrassment.  
"No, Sora, I 'really' like you." He looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you understand now?"  
"Riku...Let's talk about this when we get home. We've been through far too much these two months..."  
Riku looked to the ground and nodded.

We had got home after an hour and were now sitting in my room. I was fidgeting on my bed, finding the situation quite awkward, and the silence wasn't helping any.  
"I..." We both started and then quickly, awkwardly looked away from each other.  
"You ca-" Riku started but I quickly butted in.  
"No, No! you can go first"  
"Well I..."

* * *

**Amber being so rude! Not writing another chapter in so long and leaving it off like that. But i hope the kiss and the start of the relationship makes up for that. Now please please pretty please with a cherry on top Review Favorite and Follow!**


	7. His Story

**A/N: Long time no update huh. Yeah sorry to anyone who enjoys this, I guess you could say I had something like writers block. I just couldn't write, no thoughts and if I did try it sounded horrible. I began writing a Pitch/Jack fic and that helped a lot. Also I first tried writing this chapter in first person only getting a short paragraph from the story Riku told, and it sounded well horrid. So i decided for this chapter and maybe next I'm going back to third person because I enjoy third person better and it sounds better to. Okay anyway enjoy and by the way this chapter is the longest I've wrote.**

* * *

"Well..."

Riku started and then looked down at the suddenly interesting flooring. He decided that he knew so much about Sora, and that now He should tell the brunette his story, even if it brought back memories he did not want to have. He could tell Sora was looking at him, knowing Riku wasn't going to say the stupid 'I like you' again because it didn't turn out well before.

"...Once you had ran away from me that day every, well, everything went wrong. Not meaning it's your fault." He quickly added in the last bit knowing Sora had easily blamed things on himself. "Anyway I had walked home, feeling quite upset and lonely, to find my mum on the ground...dead."

"I'm sorry." Sora knew the topic was getting hard to talk about.

"Don't be." Riku looked over to Sora with a smile, still leaning over and then went back to look at the floor. "She had a bad heart, we knew that she would die soon, but it was still hard on me and my dad." Riku was still smiling, believing that would ease the pain of bad memories. "My dad blamed it on me. He said things like, '_if you weren't alive we would have had the money to help her_', or something along those lines. Well and then he started to, I guess, beat me every night. Leaving bruises, But I loved my dad too much to just turn him in on children services."

"How could you still love someone who did that to you?" The brunette cut Riku off, he was confused.

"He's my dad, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hate him not even dislike him. So I just ended up putting up with it, giving in. It what god choice for me so why not just put up with it. But of course it wasn't as easy as staying happy. Well I did wear a smile to school each day, but that's because I didn't want people to worry or think I was weird." Again Riku looked to Sora. "But I cried every night after each beating session. I gained Depression and Anxiety from the daily Beatings."

"And what about your eating disorder?" Sora wanted to know why Riku didn't eat.

"I wasn't really fed. My dad couldn't cook and went out drinking and ate out, spending all the money that we had. He was in debt. Anyway that's how that came, I just ended up not being able to eat, because I lived so many years without much food, if I eat too much I will vomit."

Sora face scrunched up, he didn't like gross things and someone even saying they would vomit made him ill. Riku laughed at Sora's action.

"I'll continue now. I thought about you every night, the way I could see straight though you so easily, and I knew that I would have to find you someday to make sure the little boy I met was living a cheerful life."

"What do you mean little?!" The term little, small, tiny or anything mean short or child-like made Sora angry.

"I'm not saying you're small Sora, I'm saying you're younger than me."

"No I'm not, we're in the same grade, we're the same age." They were getting off topic but the new question that had arose needed to be answered.

"I'm older by two years. I was held back in year seven and year nine for not attending and working in class."

"oh." It felt weird to Sora that he did not know of that.

"Can I go on now?" He got a nod from Sora. "Well, So I believe you made me continue living on, even though I could have easily left and all the pain would stop. It hurt so much but I knew I would get rewarded some day soon. And I did, at the age of Sixteen my aunty had taken me to a psychiatrist as she was getting worried about me. And I had to tell my story, which I did, to the psychiatrist, but it being so bad they told my aunty. I told her and plead to her not to get my father in trouble. She agreed after a while but under the condition that she could take me away to where she was moving to, and I said okay. I still go see my father once a year, he's doing much better now, not so stuffed up." Riku straightened up as he finally got through the hard part of the story. " Anyway this is the part I met you, once I saw you as I walked through the doors of the classroom, I was filled with complete joy that I had moved to this school."

"you didn't look like it, you looked like you didn't even notice me."

"I did I even noticed you looking my body up and down. I could see you curiosity off my long hair and my weight, but I said nothing because I was afraid you'd run away again." Sora made a noise as if to say 'I understand'. "well when you walked up to me I decided to play a little game and repeat the scenario of that day. I could tell imminently that you disliked that even though you did subconsciously answer. But I was still afraid you disliked me, but when we became friends and I knew I was the one who put that smile on your face each day, I was happy even though I could see that your sun was still covered up."

Sora gave a nod not to sure if he should say something yet.

"Ah, well, then the incident happened and you began to worsen. Just as you did I did to, because I kept feeling as I was failing, but again Sora remember none of this is your fault, just keep that in your head whilst I continue." Again Sora nodded. "I knew something was going to worsen soon and when I came by to pick you up, and I saw you sitting at that door with a face that showed pure horror. When you told me you were okay and told me to go to school without you, I knew I would have to come back because I knew that promise would be broken. But that outburst I had was not needed and I'm truly sorry for that. especially after I saw the outcome." Riku smiled again at Sora. "It's okay now. Now let's get back to the real reason we came to your house. The stupid thing I said, it's true, but I shouldn't have said it like that. It wasn't the right time or place."

"you've got that right." Sora knew the comment sounded rude, but he, himself wasn't the best right now. Making comments like this was all he could say at the very moment. Cause what did Riku expect him to say 'I love you to Riku' or start feeling so sorry about his back story he dates him from pity. No. That's not what he was going to do.

Riku wasn't expecting that either. "I'm not asking for anything, and I don't expect you to want to stay friends with me or pity me because of the story I told. I just wanted you to understand my feelings, and believed I owed you the honour of knowing what most people don't about me." Riku stood up, ready to leave.

As much as Sora had not wanted to have that kind of relationship with Riku, He still wanted very much to be friends with him.  
"Riku wait." Sora said grabbing hold of the sliverettes wrist. There wasn't much emotion in Sora's voice, but there hadn't been the whole time. Riku knew why, it was because of what has been happening, it wasn't so easy to just be normal after all of it. Riku turned his head, he was nearly in tears, tears he was refusing to let go of.  
"What?"  
"I want you to stay, and if you want I can try...dating you." Sora said a slight blush covering his cheeks. Sora notice the surprised look that Riku had.  
"R-really?"  
Sora nodded. "But on one condition."  
"What?"  
"I want to meet your aunty and most importantly your Father."  
Riku's eyes went wide at the mention of Sora meeting of his Father, but he really did want this, because he believed maybe he could make Sora feel things other than friendship for him.

"Okay."

"Deal?" Sora stretched is arm out in front of him. Riku imminently shook Sora's hand.

"Deal."

And so the deal was made. Sora was going to get to meet the Father he wanted to kill, and the aunty we wanted to thank.

The next day Sora spent at the Hospital alone. His mother was else where with some of her relatives and no one else seemed to visit his brother.  
"Hey Roxas." Sora greeted his sleeping brother as he went to sit next to him. "How you going?" he patted Roxas, much like you would a cat. "I could really use your positive attitude right now." He smiled at the thought of his awake brother, even though he and everyone was so cruel to Roxas (yes Roxas was bullied a lot and never had real friends) he still seemed to stay optimistic. He didn't quite know how he did it. Sora had been through bullying at school and still he never smiled and laughed like his brother, and Roxas went though so much more than just bullies at school. "I just wanted to ask if maybe you could wake up soon? Then we can start making up for lost time. I'll take you places like the theme park close by, or we could go shopping? or just simple walk?" Sora  
continued to run his fingers through his brothers spikes. "You know what, I'll promise you right here, right now. As soon as you awake and as soon as I can take you out we'll go to where ever you want. Sound good?" He knew very well he would not get an answer, but stopped to wait for one anyway. "Okay it's a promise." He hooked his pinkie around Roxas' and shook slightly with a wide smile on his face. A male nurse had walked past at the time and heard the conversation.

"You sound pretty close." The nurse said making Sora nearly jump out of his skin. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine." Since being at the hospital Sora had started to gain much more confidence, that was the reason he could now talk so freely. "And we weren't very close. Actually we never spoke to each other and I'm pretty sure he thinks I hate him." Sora noticed the shock on the nurse's face. "He'll probably think I'm being nice to him because of the accident, but the accident only made me realise that I need to hurry up and stop being a prick and start being friendly. Not only towards him but others to."

"Oh."

"Have you met my mother by chance, she comes here nearly everyday to speak to my brother here." He signalled

to the blonde.

"yes I have spoken to her numerous amount of times."

"Well then I guess you've learnt she not much of a speaker." He gained a nod from the man. "She didn't used to be like that, but things worsened with my family and we all became distant. It's usually quiet all the time in our household. But I've now decided I need to just hurry up and gain my mother and son relationship back. And try to get my dad away before I catch him again in the act." Sora smiled as he was pleased he managed to tell a complete stranger his plans.

"That sounds like the right thing to do." the nurse poked Sora's forehead. "You've got a smart head on your shoulders lad."

After his first encounter with The male nurse, every time he visited his brother the man would come to speak with them. Soon becoming friends, though Sora never seemed to learn the Adults name.

It was a month later when Riku finally decided it was time he should introduce Sora to his aunty and it was also the day he would go see his father. He wasn't too sure about this but a deals a deal, and he was sure as hell he was not going to break the deal he made with the brunette.

* * *

**Okay I really hope this is alright, I believe this has cleared up so much. Things like why wasn't the father in IACIW and who was the one who actually made Jasmine happy again, also it shows Riku's story. Also I enjoyed making Sora an Asshole with no emotion and Riku a very mature person. This is actually how i rather see them (well not such an emotionless prick but yeah), not an overly-happy-weirdo and an emo-flirt. Review, Favourite and Follow. **


	8. An awkward Introduction

_I'm Back! *sit's here while no one cares.*_

_Heh~ Well long time no see huh? what's it been three weeks or so. GOMEN! well school started up last week and I've just been busy getting stuff, and I haven't had any motivation to write. Well to tell you the truth i had no motivation for this chapter and was even think of stopping the story. But I'm not that cruel! MY FANS NEED ME *no sound is heard* well the ones I believe I have. Anyway this is short chapter and is in Riku's pov. ENJOY, MY CHILDREN!_

* * *

Riku pov.

I had avoid Sora for a month. We were now dating and I really wanted to do things with him, ya know? as a couple. But I was afraid of the promise we made.  
He'd promise he'd try dating me if I introduced him to my Aunty, who I wasn't afriad to introduce him to, it was my dad. I was scared for Sora to meet my  
dad, well he was a nice person now, much better then he was a couple years ago, but I don't know. I just need to stop worrying over..whatever there is to worry  
about and just introduce them already.

So here I was a month later standing outside my lovers house waiting for him to get dressed. I sigh as i leant against the gate, winter was coming to an end,  
but even so it was still cold outside, I just wanted to get moving. Looking at the door I start to wonder if I should just go inside to wait, I'm sure it'll be a lot  
warmer in there. But Sora didn't seem to happy about when I did that last time we just went out, but even so i still went inside. Sitting on the coach of the  
living room of the house was none other then the mother of Sora.

"Hi Jasmine." I say in a polite tone. The black haired women looked over to me, obviously startled by the sudden voice. She looked away from me again and  
signalled for me to take a seat, so it did just that. "You know Jasmine, I think Sora's worrying more and more about you. Shouldn't you talk to him, he is your  
son..." I waited for a reply but only got a nod. "...I just think you both should talk about the matter about the accident. Also about your-"

"R-Riku!" Sora suddenly cut me off. "Sorry for taking so long." He quickly ran down the stairs jacket in hand. With his other hand he grabbed mine pulling me  
along. "Bye mum." and then we were out the door.

We had walked down the street in silence for awhile.

"Riku. I heard what you were talking to my mum about."

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright, just, please let me deal with the matter of my father. Also it's her choice if she wants to talk to me or not about Roxas."

"Yeah."

again it was silent for awhile, we were nearing my house.

"And, can you not avoid me for a month again. I'm pretty sure that people who just started dating go on, well, dates."

"Sorry."

I heard Sora laugh a little before we walked inside. I smiled, happy to know he could still do that. When we entered, my Aunty quickly scurried towards us.  
"Welcome, Riku's friend correct." She then hit her palm on her forehead. "Of course you are." She shoved her hand out in front on the confused brunette. "Welcome, I'm Riku's Aunty She did one of her awkward and large smiles. I watched as Sora slowly grasped my Aunty's hand and she shook violently.  
Leaning in to Sora I told him in a whisper, "Don't worry, She's really awkward and worries too much. Just smile and nod. Come on my father's in the living room."

As we started to near the room I started to get more and more worried. What if Sora didn't like my dad, at all? or worse, My dad didn't like Sora? There was also a bigger problem, a secret he'd held in for too long. He had to tell Sora the real reason we was most afraid to introduce his Father.

We walked into the room my father standing and hugging both me and Sora. "Hello Sora, It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Riku talks about you over the phone."

Sora looked over too me as to say 'you do?' I gave him a weak smile and shrug a little. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too. I've also heard a lot about you, though I'm sure you're not the same as I've been told." Sora smirked knowing he was saying something he shouldn't, and yes he defiantly shouldn't. My dad gave an awkward laugh and patted Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, haha, I'm sure as you are close friends. But i assure you I've changed." Sora nodded. "Now should we get to talking about this matter."

"What matter? I just came to meet you sir." Sora lifted a brow, confused. I had to say something, but what. Urg, I probably should just tell him before my father says something himself.

"Well Sora my dad, well he's the one who hit Roxas."

"He's the one who did what?!" And the Rage I had never wanted to see had come out.

* * *

_I did say it was short, BUT RAGING SORA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. What's that? Riku's dad the one who hit Roxas. Never saw that one coming, actually I did, because I write this shit. Another apology and I'll be of. REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! you know you wanna!_

PS.  
SORRY!

PSS.

_GOMEN!_


	9. Rage and Apologies

_Hello, I've had most of this sitting around for awhile but didn't quite know how to end the chapter. Anyway as promised raging Sora, I know it's not much but I hope you still like it. I'm starting to get I little more lenient with this swearing stuff, but I think that was purely to express Sora's and Riku's anger. Anyway enjoy~ _

* * *

I found myself trying to lunge at a man I had just met, Riku trying to hold me back and his aunty in a panic not to far away. The man was scared, but I know he knew I was going to react like this. Riku had just told me that this man, his father, the one that abused him for so many years, was also the one who hit my brother with his car. I know it was an accident but, it not just something I could react to easily. And well, I wanted to kill him, Or just severely injure him so he's in as much pain as Roxas, or what Roxas would be in if he wasn't in a fucking coma!

"Sora! Calm down!" I heard Riku's booming voice, he was holding me back still, meaning he was close enough. Did he really need to yell? "Let's just talk about this matter! there's no need for fighting."

"Get off of me!" I snapped back struggling against Riku's tight grip on my arms. "I'm going to fucking kill this bastard!"

I noticed Riku's fathers eyes go wide at my announcement His eyes started to wonder around him trying to find a way out. Like hell was I going to let that happen! I put all my effort into getting out of the grip around my arms and soon was free. Finally lunging at the man I started to throw punches, not caring where I was hitting. I was furious and I'm sure my expression showed that as much as my actions and voice did.

Riku quickly reacted by jumping into the situation and trying to pull me off. I turned around to punch him purely from reflex, but quickly stopped myself.

"Sora. Lets go for a walk, we'll come back to talk later." I nodded. "Okay?"

"O-okay..."

Soon enough Riku and I were walking down the windy streets. It was awkward, I had just punched his father multiple times, I really didn't know what to say. Apologise? maybe? probably.

"Riku, I'm really so-"

"Don't...Just don't."

Riku seemed quite pissed, I wasn't sure if it was because of me. But it probably was, and it didn't seem a simple apology was going to work.

"Ah, where are we going?" This time I didn't get an answer, Riku just completely ignored the question.

We ended up at the hospital. I was slightly confused why.

"We're seeing Roxas." Riku said as we both walked through the doors.

"What? no, Why?"

"Because...I think it's a good time to see him."

"Well I don't!"

"But I do." Riku walked up to the reception desk and asked to go up to Roxas' room. We started to walk though the corridors, up stairs and down to Roxas' room. As we walked in I noticed a familiar face, it was the nurse that always talked to me.

"Hey!" I beamed, I didn't want to sound angry or upset around him, especially with Riku around. The man looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Hi, who's your friend?"

"Riku" Riku said glaring at the male nurse. Straight away I knew Riku wasn't going to trust him.

"He, umm, wanted to see Roxas." I gave an awkward smile. The man nodded, shifting a bit at the glare Riku was giving.

"I-I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?" The nurse raised his eyebrow.

"No." Riku bluntly answered. "Not yet."

The man half smiled and walked closer to Riku and offered a hand shake. "Well, I'm James..." and now I finally knew his name. "...I'm a nurse at this hospital. I've only started working here a little while ago, but I am very skilled in what I do. Roxas was assigned for me to take care off and I believe I should care for his friends and family as well." I guess James was trying to explain he wasn't a bad guy, as Riku was giving off the impression of hating him, which he most likely was not liking him. "So, Riku, I'd like to be able to talk to you as well, become more comfortable with each other? Instead of spending our time glaring at each other. I'm sure Sora, as your friend and mine, would not want us disliking one another..." He looked toward me with a beautiful, bright smile. "...Correct, Sora?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I didn't come here to have some friendship talk with a nurse. Now if you could kindly leave the room as Sora, Roxas and I have private issue to discuss." It was obvious to me that Riku was trying to hold his anger down.

"Of course, sorry." and with the apology James left the room.

I sighed and looked to at Riku. "Now what the hell are we doing here?" Riku didn't answer and just walked toward the bed where my brother was 'sleeping'. He sat down and looked at Roxas' face for awhile, so calm, Riku was calm? just like that. Annoyed but not wanted to distract Riku from what he was doing, I just went and sat on the opposite side.

"Hey Roxas. How've you been?" with no reply Riku continued. "Yeah? Well I just came to apologise I've been afraid to see you since I found out it was my father who hit you, and I know Sora wasn't happy about that news either." Riku let out a slight laugh. "Anyway on my Fathers behalf, as I know he would like to come and do it himself but like me is also scared, but I'd like to apologise so..." Riku inhaled...1..2..3..and then exhaled. "Roxas, I am sorry that this happened to you, and that you are in such a condition, and that it is my father who hit you. He did feel guilty and even more so when he found out you were in a coma and he didn't even get a scratch. I'm sure he and even I would take your position, but sadly that's not possible. Sorry." Riku looked up to me his expression going blank.

I was shocked, really shocked. I didn't even understand why he had just gone and done that, or why when he looked up to me his smile had disappeared I was scared, terrified that I had done something so wrong I was going to ruin this relationship.

"How's that? I told him the truth and I apologised with all the feelings I could muster. So how's that?! Can you stop being so fucking angry?!" I stared blankly at Riku's tear filled eyes. "Sora?!"

"I...You...You didn't have to. I mean umm..."

"It doesn't matter if you think '_I didn't have to_' because I needed to get it off my chest, it was something I've been meaning to do for awhile. And it just, I needed to calm you and myself down."

I nodded. "Sorry."

"Same."

We both gave each other a smile. I stood from my seat and walked over to Riku sitting on his lap. Riku hugged his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I wasn't to sure if I was comfortable with this, but as long as I had the support, I wasn't sure if this was going to last after everything was fixed up.

Soon enough visiting hours were over and Riku and I didn't want to spend the night at the hospital. We made our way to my house, as both of us were afraid to go to his after the chaos I created, even though we were meant to go back to discuss the mater. I was relived to get myself in the warm bed and Riku joined, wrapping his arms around me and fixing his head into the birds nest on top of my head. Comfortable I drifted off into dreamland, the only place where I found peace. Peace? Happiness? I wonder if I was ever going to get a taste of that in the real world. No. Probably not.

* * *

_So yes a little more Soriku in this. Anyway I have something's I want to point out. Well first, I know I don't get comments on it buuut with this fic i don't really add characters from the game (except Sora, Riku, Roxas and later Axel and other named characters in IACIW.) but this fic is kinda like a story but fic, so I like to add my own characters and no I would never dream of making them in a 'relationship' with a character. So that was the first point and the second which I started thinking about while writing this is that, well, I don't really talk about Sora's 'dead eyes' or 'cloudy eyes'. Again no one asks about it but I think it's something I just want to say. No. Sora's eyes aren't better yet, actually they've been worse. But the matter is something that Riku thinks of, so next time there is Riku pov there will probably be more mention of it. Anyway three months left huh (in FF time) I asked my friend about this, but I think I limiting myself to 15, maybe one or two over or under but around 15 chapters. Okay I'll stop talking. Have a lovely weekend and please Review, i want some feedback so I know what to improve on. (other than spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes.) okay thank you~__ (sorry if I am late this time or next, just been worn out.)_


	10. I'll be alright

_Heyo! how we all doing? Oh that's good...or bad. So look it's an update, YaY! Actually this most of this was wrote like a couple days after updated last time, but it's kind of just been sitting around for...how long has it been. Well so, sorry, i guess. But i haven't given up on this yet, okay, it's just i've been watching things and i have home work, and i'm on tumblr to much and Schoooool. So yeah i've been consumed with other things. But anyway enjoy some drama. _

* * *

It seemed Sora's and my relationship was going well, and we both had gone and apologised to both my Aunty and Dad the day after. They told us both that it was fine, and that they understood why Sora had such an outburst. It seemed everything was going well again. But still those eyes of Sora just didn't seem to want to clear. I knew that this whole thing, Roxas in a coma, his father cheating on his mother, which I'm sure Jasmine knows about, was hard on him. And one thing I'm sure Sora is confused about is our Relationship. It wasn't going to last after Roxas woke up, after everything was fixed. I knew that. But it still hurt. Sora was confused because he didn't like me that way I like him. It seemed I had just made a mistake and ruined our friendship, the only real one he and I both had ever had. This whole thing was a mess, and was never destined to be, but oh well. It happened and I guess I had to pay the price. It didn't seem anything in my life would ever turn out right.

When I was young my mother was sick, and my dad worked a lot. So I used to just read books in the library, or ones my Mother had lying around. It started with childrens books and then went to chapter books, until I even started to read books in other languages. That's how I learnt Sora's name meant Sky in Japanese. I worked hard and always got good grades, though it didn't seem it mattered. And then as I've said before my mother died and i was the one at blame. Yeah. Nothing I do is good enough. That just proves I wasn't good enough for Sora. So, what was I supposed to do. Leave now and save the tears and heartbreaks? Or stay? Did I really have a choice? I guess not. I knew leaving would only cause more problems for the small Brunette, ones I didn't plan on making any time soon.

Soon enough another month past. Sora and I visited the hospital weekly. Every time we found that Nurse, the one I didn't trust, next to the blond. It was creepy. It didn't look like he was caring for the kid, it looked more like he was planing on doing something. That's why I didn't trust him. I didn't want him to lay a hand on Sora or his brother, and defiantly not his mother. But I had to put up with him because I knew saying things about him would only cause more trouble for me.

"do you think he'll wake up soon?" Sora asked the nurse before he could leave. "I know he probably wont, but it's been four months. I'm just not sure how long I can wait."

James sighed. "I can't be too sure. Give him another month or two, I'm sure by then his condition will be better. Then he'll awaken and it'll only take him a little while to recover."

"Another two months at most? And then probably another one or two in rehab? Does that mean he wont be able to get to school till next year?"

"Sora he there's no possible way he going to graduate this year." I told him before James could open his mouth.

"But...I...I wont graduate without him!" and at that James and I sighed. Once the brunette had decided something, you can be sure as hell that he'll make it happen.

"Your education is not really my problem. But I'm sure your brother would appreciate your consideration but I'm sure he'll still want you to graduate this year. Anyway I need to be on my way, see you later." James walked out the room, leaving Sora, me and the sleeping blond alone. I settled my hand on top of Sora's.

"Don't listen to what he has to say. I think you staying a year back with your brother would be great." I smiled large gaining one back from Sora.

"Thank you." He murmured

Soon enough it again came the time to leave the hospital and make our way to which ever house we wanted to choose from. Sora still found it awkward to come over to mine and normally we went to his, and this time was no different. We reached the door of Sora's house and could hear yelling but neither of us were able to place any words spoken. Sora didn't think any thing of it for a moment so I brushed it off as well. We slowly entered, Sora was first.

"Mum?" Sora called, though he didn't seem to be expecting an answer. "Is everythi-" Sora stopped coming face-to-face with a scene that he hoped to never see. Jasmine, Sora's mum, was standing over her husband, Sora's dad, with a clenched fist. It looked as if she had finally broken, finally had enough, and I really couldn't blame her. But for Sora to see such a scene between his parents, it is a much worse scene then walking in on your parents, uh, doing it, because at least then you know they loved each other still, but to see your mother punching and yelling and swearing at your father is not a scene any one should have to see. I cover Sora's eyes with my hand and pulled him back and sat him down in the hallway.

"Sora?" I asked with no reply, it seemed he was in shock. "I'm going to go in there and calm your mum down, 'kay? you stay here." I told him slowly and Sora nodded kind of. I went out into the living room where the fight was taking place. "Jasmine!" The yelled out stopping her from a rant. "You need to calm down. I know I said you need to take control of this, but not with violence! Your child is out there in the hallways, in shock!" It may had seemed I was blaming her, but using this would at least get her to stop, just for a while and give me the chance to calm her down.

"It's not...It's not my fault! It's this cheating ass so-called-husband of mine." She yelled back at me, tears streaming down her face.

"I understand." I was quieter this time. "I really do. To get angry at someone who did something so bad, even though you thought they loved you. But trust me, it's going to always happen in life. You know what, fine, kick this guy out, but don't allow everyone else around you to be affected as well." I started to walk forward towards her. "Your son is out there in the hallways eyes wide with shock from seeing such as scene, a scene no one should have to see, and now it'll be one that will always be in his memory." I put my hand on her shoulder, ignoring the beaten up, pitiful man sitting on the ground. "It's alright." I smiled and she bursted into tears. For a moment I allowed her to cry, to just get it out. I lent down to where Sora's dad was. "And I think it's time for you to leave, and I suggested you don't come back after you've grabbed your things." He nodded and stumbled on to his feet running down the hallway and out of  
the house. "Jasmine, go talk to Sora. He needs you right now and I think you need him too." Jasmine nodded and walked off to the hallway where Sora was sitting.

I walked over to the couch and sat down leaning back. "Sometimes I wish I could take my own advise." I dozed off to sleep. Allowing the mother and son moment to take place peacefully in the hallway.

(Sora's Pov)

It was something I thought I'd never see. My mum beating my dad up, hearing her yelling and swearing and even crying, I would have never guess it would be something that I'd see, ever. But for some reason it was, and it was...terrifying. Riku took me to sit in the hallway whilst he went and sorted things out, which I guess was for the best, lately he seemed to be more close to my mum then I was. I heard footsteps, at first I thought it was Riku coming to get me, but surprisingly the steps picked up the pace and it turned out to be my dad. he ran right past me, ignoring my existence, and he ran out the door. I guess that will the last time I'll ever see him. I'd cry, that sounded stupid as he was never really there anyway, but he was my father, and I'd cry, but I was in too much shock to even process that emotion and the moment. A short time after that I heard more footsteps, this time they didn't start going faster, but slowed down. 'It couldn't possibly be Riku, but then who?' I thought and slowly looked up to see my mother. Her tear streaked cheeks and still watery eyes, her face pale and blood shot eyes, her breathing was heavy but for some reason she wore a smile. She got down on he knees and said.

"Hello, long time no speak, huh?" Surprising, Overwhelming. I bursted into tears and began to laugh hysterically, I couldn't process the emotion I was feeling, it was neither sadness or happiness it was just...just, I really couldn't put my finger on it. She wrapped her arms around me and spoke comforting words to me, just like she used to do when Roxas and I used to cry as really young children. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's alright." and I believed it. "we'll get though this." and for once I was sure we would. It'll all be better soon was all I thought. Soon. Really soon.

* * *

_So I hope that was okay. So four months as past. It only taken us 10 chapters to finally coming close to where IACIW started. So next chapter will be next month (i'm not saying that as i'm not going to update till next month, though that could happen) and if you payed attention to what Roxas said you'll now what that means. So see-no speak-i guess it'd be write to you guys next time. Bye for now~ (please review on mistakes and what you think.)_


End file.
